


Art for Tender Comrade by murphybabe .  Rescued (By The Arms  Of Love)

by Bodiecuddle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodiecuddle/pseuds/Bodiecuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art - Video for the wonderful Big Bang 2012 story of Murphybabe  Tender Comrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Tender Comrade by murphybabe .  Rescued (By The Arms  Of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> It was a pleasure to do the art for this brilliant story of Murphybabe.

and for the Germans

http://videobam.com/dEhrD


End file.
